The present invention relates generally to eyeglass retainers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an eyeglass retainer that can connect to an eyeglass temple in multiple ways.
In the optical, eyeglass and eyewear industry, retainers have been available for securing or retaining eyeglasses in place. For example, wearers of eyeglasses that frequently put on and take off their eyeglasses commonly employ a type of retainer that includes an elongated, flexible cord that has loops or slipknots at the respective free ends thereof. The slipknots open up to permit receipt of the eyeglass temple ends therethrough. The slipknots are then located in the desired position on the temples, such as near the front of the temples, and tightened to secured the cord ends in place. In addition, rubber loops have also been employed to secure the free ends of the cord to the eyeglass temples. With the cord secured in place, eyeglasses may be worn by the wearer without obstruction by the attached cord. When the glasses are not needed, the wearer simply removes the eyeglasses and lets them, for example, rest on their chest tethered with the cord secured thereto. The cord is commonly routed loosely about the neck of the wearer. As a result of this prior art retainer assembly, the eyeglasses are easily accessible for use.
While the foregoing type of eyeglass retainer is appropriate to prevent the loss of eyeglasses and for providing easy access, this type of retainer is not well-suited for maintaining the eyeglasses on the wearer during vigorous activity, such as during participation in athletic activity. In the prior art, various sport-type eyeglass retainers have been provided which address this problem. For example, a flexible cord or band is permanently provided with a rubber tube on each of the opposing free ends of the cord or band. The tubes frictionally engage the respective free end portions of the temples of the eyeglasses.
Since the foregoing two types of eyeglass retainers are fundamentally different in construction, a wearer must remove one type of eyeglass retainer and replace it with another to change the desired functionality of the retainer. The complete replacement of one retainer with another automatically replaces the elongated, flexible cord of the retainer with a new one because the cord is permanently connected to the respective slipknots or rubber tubing.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for an eyeglass retainer that is capable of retaining an eyeglass frame in a slipknot style at the front or middle of the temples as well as in a sport style where the free terminal ends of the temples are engaged to prevent unwanted removal of the eyeglasses. It would also be desirable for an eyeglass retainer to be easily interchangeable between the two types of connection to add flexibility of use.